A Netherworld Christmas
by Blu Rose
Summary: SiNful Rose poststory. Christmas in the Netherworld is 100 times more brutal and deadly than one in the human world.


**I feel awkward about writing a one-shot related to my long-finished story SiNful Rose…especially since I promised that there'd be a sequel…and I never got around to completing it. BUT! Because somebody requested it, and I can't remember if I've ever written a fan fic centered around Christmas, but I've been on a Disgaea kick since I christened my new PS3 with nearly daily playing of Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten, so I decided to try it out.**

**Shooting Star Rider! This one's for you~!**

_Warning!:__ You won't understand this much unless you've read my story SiNful Rose!_

_Disclaimer: Blu Rose does not own the Naruto series or any of the Nippon-Ichi created games like the Disgaea series. They belong to their respective creators and are only used by me in a non-profiting story for the sake of Christmas cheer. Don't ask me __**how**__…_

**X-x-X**

_Characters (For those who won't read SiNful Rose)_

**Uzumaki Naruto **– Class: Demon Ninja – The son of the Yondaime Hokage, Naruto was summoned to the Netherworld and forced to work for newly dubbed overlord Rozalin. After a series of events that led to the fate of the universe and his own death (don't ask), he was reborn a demon and decided to stay Rozalin's servant and (hopefully) life-long companion. Unfortunately, despite having a _'relationship'_, she still treats him like a servant.

**Rozalin **– Class: Princess Overlord – Initially claiming to be the daughter of Overlord Zenon, the God of All Overlords who killed 1000 Demon Lords and 99 Overlords in one night, by the end of SiNful Rose, it's revealed that she is Zenon reincarnated into a child's body after she was poisoned by her traitorous lover, who became the Kyuubi no Kitsune (once more, don't ask). She has feelings for Kyuubi's former vessel, Naruto, but her experience with betrayals as Zenon has caused her to be overprotective (and violent) towards most who try to reach her heart in such ways.

**Adell **– Class: Demon Buster – The adopted human(?) son of a family of demons, amongst which Adell is the closest to normal, who wound up becoming a vassal of Rozalin's. Despite always claiming to be human, he has enough power to rival a Demon Lord's, and his passion for fighting doesn't make him seem any better than a demon. He often tries to teach his foster siblings right from wrong, but fails to turn them from their demonic upbringing.

**Taro **– Class: Rozy's Slave – Adell's foster brother. Despite being older than him age-wise, Taro is physically just a cowardly child and often goes running to Adell when his sarcastic remarks get him in hot water. He deeply admires Rozalin, although he dislikes how much closer to her Naruto is getting these days. He seems to have a thing for milk.

**Hanako **– Class: Rozy's Cook – Adell's foster sister. Despite looking like a little kid, Hanako has several skills that most demon children her age don't: she has an extensive knowledge of the Netherworlds, has a web-earned degree in summoning, and can cook like a 5-star chef. But she can also be mischievous, taunting, and childish, which can get on others' nerves.

**Yukimaru – **Class: Snow Kunoichi – The sister of the leader of the Snow Clan, a family of Netherworld ninja living in the far north, who, after a series of events, became Naruto's student and by extension Rozalin's servant. Like Adell, she's one of the few voices of reason within the ranks, although her own incapability to handle personal failures makes her prone to attempting seppuku (Japanese ritual disembowelment) once or twice.

_A Netherworld Christmas_

Christmas, as defined by a human dictionary in the earth of Universe 241, is a holiday celebrated on December 25th, dedicated to the birth of a being those people refer to as Jesus. But, if you're the type of person who thinks all holidays around this month should be celebrated, then I would have to describe Kwanza and Hanukkah and all those sorts of things that are described as holidays…but they aren't where _this_ holiday's taking place. Not in…_the Netherworld_.

It isn't just a matter of having a different calendar with different months and days written down. Christmas is celebrated differently in Netherworlds—worlds inhabited by demons. For one thing, the holiday seems to happen sporadically. Heaven or Hell knows when the Overlord will decry that it's to be celebrated—if ever at all. Also, given demon nature, the body count seems to increase around Christmas time as a result of demons resorting to using violence and brute force to get gifts and food for Christmas night. So suffice to say, a Netherworld Christmas is 100 times more dangerous than any sort of holiday a human celebrates anywhere…

"On the first day of Christmas, my rival gave to me~!" Hanako sang as she and Taro hung lights around the throne room, standing on the shoulders of a Wood Golem that had already suffered the fate of being decorated with several bright red baubles.

"A Prinny in a dead tree~!" Taro finished. "On the second day of Christmas, my rival gave to me~!"

"Two Bazooka Blasts!"

"And a Prinny in a dead tree~!" The brother and sister sang while Naruto, Adell and Yukimaru walked into the throne room, carrying boxes of varying sizes wrapped in black paper and red bows.

"Can you believe this? The only reason why Rozalin said we'd be celebrating Christmas this month is because she wants gifts!" Adell said with a frustrated sigh. "She even made it mandatory that all her vassals get her a present...and it has to be something _rare_!"

"Giving her a gift isn't so bad, Sir Adell. Surely you have some sort of item stored away from your training in the Item World," said Yukimaru as they put the gifts down in front of the throne.

"Hmmm… Well, I _did_ get this fancy-lookin' thing the guys from Rosenqueen said was a rare _'Goddess Dress'_. You're supposed to obtain more mana naturally when you wear it. She might like that…and if not, it's rare, so I'm in the clear anyway. What're _you_ getting her, Yukimaru?"

"I'm going to give her a legendary Sophia Mirror I found in the Item World a month ago. I will wax it and wipe it until it shines and sparkles in a way fit for Miss Rozalin!" Yukimaru exclaimed.

The redhead whistled. "And what're ya gonna get me?"

"I am going to get you—mmph!" Yukimaru put her hands over her mouth to stop herself from speaking.

"Heh. I thought I got it out of you…" Adell said with a smile. "So, Naruto, I bet Rozalin expects something _legendary_ from you, seeing as how you're kinda her boyfriend."

Naruto flinched and suddenly turned blue in the face. He just slumped over and held his head, almost pulling his hair out. "Arrgh…!"

"What's wrong? You _did_ get her a present, didn't you?"

"No…"

"S-seriously?" Adell exclaimed in shock while Yukimaru just stared wide-eyed.

"Ooooh, someone's gonna get killed twelve times over~!" Hanako sang tauntingly from her spot on top of the Wood Golem's head.

"The problem is that I wanna get Rozalin a _normal_ gift…but everything in the Netherworld seems to carry some sort of enhancement or enchantment of some sort. Is it too much to ask for perfume that _doesn't_ attract vampires? Or a necklace that doesn't grant you the power of a demon god? Or box chocolates that don't cause a person to gain, like, a hundred pounds for every one eaten? I wanna give Rozalin a _simple_ gift…"

"…We're talking about _Rozalin_, right?" Adell asked, arching an eyebrow. "She's not exactly a lover of the simple things"

"I know that! I already got her a legendary-ranked gun for her! But I wanna get her something personal, too! Something that she's not gonna wanna take into battle with her!" The red-clad blonde started to blush. "Something that'll remind her of me whenever she looks at it and makes her smile…"

"Trying hard to be a doting boyfriend?" Taro asked, glaring down at Naruto with a small hint of jealousy. He was probably one of the few people, aside from Naruto, who liked Rozalin despite her personality.

"And what is it that you wish to give to Miss Rozalin, Naruto-sensei?" Yukimaru asked.

"A r..." He mumbled something unintelligible under his breath.

The dark-haired girl arched an eyebrow. "What…?"

"A ring…"

Hanako suddenly jumped off of the golem's shoulder and landed next to Naruto. "Are you gonna propose to her or something?"

"WHAT? What makes you say that?"

"I'm not hearing a _'no'_!" The pink-haired demon child said with a mischievous grin. "It's only been a year since you've met and you're already proposing? Aren't you jumping the gun?"

"Knock it off, Hanako. It's perfectly normal for a guy to give their girlfriend jewelry as a gift," said Adell as he folded his arms across his chest. "As for where you can find some _normal_ jewelry…your best bet would be to get it from somewhere _outside_ of the Netherworld"

"So there's absolutely _no_ normal jewelry in the Netherworld?" Naruto asked.

"Nope! One of the fashion laws of the Netherworld is that any and all available objects must be enchanted to grant power of some sort, so demons can be fashionable _and_ deadly!" Hanako explained. "Even the fashion disasters… Besides, do you even _have_ any money aside from Hell? Because it's only good in Netherworlds."

Naruto started to pull on his hair again. "Arrrgh! I'm doomed! Rozalin's gonna kill me over and over if I tell her I don't have a gift for her!"

"_What_ was _that_?" At the sound of a familiar voice, Naruto turned around to see Rozalin standing in the entranceway, an aura of darkness rising from her. "You didn't get me a gift, _Naruto_?" She asked with a hint of steel in her voice.

The other vassals began to inch away while Naruto stood there, his mouth open and his eyes blank white. "Uh, w-well, it's not that I don't _have_ a gift for you, really, it's just… the store I'm buying it from won't sell to it to for some reason!" The others stared at him with wide eyes. "Something about credit or debt or whatever… S-so, yeah…."

They waited for their Overlord to throw a fit and shoot Naruto to death once again. Surprisingly, she just bit the inside of her cheek and put her hands on her hips. "Oh? Did you tell them you were a servant for the Overlord and buying a gift for her?"

'_She didn't even use the word 'boyfriend'!'_ "Uh… They said that your name means jack squat during the holidays."

"Oh, they _did_, did they?" Rozalin narrowed her eyes and pointed a finger accusingly at the blonde vassal. "We'll see about that! I don't care if I have to take a whole army and tear the place down—I'M GETTING MY PRESENT!" She shouted as flames burned in her eyes.

"Y-you mean you're g-getting for yourself?" Naruto shouted in shock. If she went there and learned that he really hadn't reserved a gift for her…she would bite his head off! "B-b-but! But it's my gift to you! I don't wanna spoil the surprise too early! _I'll_ go and get it! You just…stay. Stay here, and…whatever it is you do around the holidays…!" And with that, he scampered off, too afraid to look back.

"Couldn't you live without _one present_, Rozalin? I mean, you're getting a bunch of others…" asked Adell.

The blonde Overlord folded her arms across her chest and held her head high. "I am the Overlord and my word is law! Besides, if Naruto expects to court me, he _must_ give me gifts. It's a standard."

"Uh-huh. Did _you_ get _him_ a gift?" Rozalin just stared at Adell in confusion. The redhead sighed and slumped. "You…didn't."

"I'm supposed to?"

"Of course you're supposed to! That's what lovers do, isn't it? They exchange gifts with each other to show how much they care!" Hanako and Taro gave their brother shifty looks.

"Adell…" Taro began. "Where did you learn about relationships…?"

"Did you have a girlfriend at some point that we don't know about?" Hanako asked with a cat-like smirk.

"I'm not even gonna condone that with an answer…" Adell muttered. "Anyway, I'm just saying that relationships are about give and take. Mom gives Dad a lot of guff, but they still give each other presents." Rozalin just frowned before turning around and stalking off. "Knowing her, Rozalin would give Naruto a shot to the heart. Demon women can be so vicious sometimes…"

**X-X-X**

Minutes later _somewhere_ in the Netherworld, we find Naruto and several other soldiers in the Overlord's army standing in front of the Nisa Super Mall—where smoke and screams of pain were coming from. A Heavy Knight came limping out of the building, parts of his armor torn off and revealing bruises, burns and scratches.

"Uhhh… I-I changed my mind! I don't wanna go in there!" Shouted Stella, a female Warrior with short black hair and matching eyes, wearing a gray belt-like bra around her chest along with matching armored gloves and boots and gray shorts. The only thing that wasn't part of the average Lady Warrior attire was the mistletoe-print headband around her head.

"Hmmm? I thought Warriors were made of tougher stuff. Don't tell me you're actually afraid of a little shopping!" Said Rika, a Beast Master with wild bleached blonde hair, blue eyes and tanned brown skin, wearing a small pale blue tube top and white pants along with a collar of sleigh bells around her neck.

"Look, you obviously don't know how deadly it is to go shopping in an actual Netherworld mall," said Stella. "Even worse around Christmastime! I once saw a mother kill 3 dozen people for a Baby Dies A lot doll…! I was scared for life!"

"Not to mention that the mall always beefs up security around the holidays," said Venus, an Archer with curly silver hair and large green eyes, wearing a frilled red and white dress with white stockings and black gloves for the holidays. "I heard that last year they hired _Majin Assassins _who were instructed to kill anyone who even _seemed_ like they were going to steal."

Naruto gulped and they all fell silent. Seconds later, a zombie's head came flying out the door and landed in front of the foursome. Rika picked up the head and held it out. "…He's dead."

"All zombies are dead," said Venus.

"He ain't _undead_."

"…Well, I'm going home," said Stella.

"Ditto," chorused Venus and Rika, the Beast Master tossing the zombie head aside.

"Wait a minute!" Naruto shouted. "We're here because we're all in the same fix! We have to buy Rozalin a present, and if we don't, we're gonna be court-martialed 100 times or more!" The female demons suddenly paled and began to sweat. "So let's suck it up and just go get something—whether or not we mean to pay for it!"

The girls saluted promptly. "Sir, yes, sir!"

"Now, let's go! CHARGE!"

"CHARGE!"

The group ran into the chaotic shopping mall and seconds later, there were even more screams of pain and the earth shook.

**X-X-X**

Several hours later at the Overlord's Castle, Rozalin was sitting before a vanity mirror when there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?"

"…Naruto."

"Did you get my present?"

"…Yes."

"Then you may enter." The door opened and she turned around on her seat to look at him. Naruto was slumping over, his clothes torn and bloody, with a black eye and several cuts on his face. "You certainly look beat up."

"I…had to resort to force… There were Majin…and dragons…and Baciels…and I lost the vassals that came with me… Well, they're being reconstructed in the hospital wing…" The red-clad blonde flinched and rubbed his arm. "But…I got it."

Rozalin folded her arms across her chest. "Well then, show it to me."

"You want it now? But Christmas isn't until tomorrow and I haven't wrapped it…" When he wasn't getting a reply, Naruto sighed and pulled out a box from his pocket. He handed the box to Rozalin, nervousness reflected in his good eye when she opened it. Inside was a plain gold ring with a small red stone in the middle. "Now lemme explain! They, uh…sold the diamond-encrusted tiara I had reserved for you!" He lied quickly.

"So you bought me a cheap engagement ring instead?"

"I didn't have a choice and—! Engagement ring?" Naruto asked, his good eye growing large and blank at the word.

"I've read of such things. Poor human males who wish to marry a woman will often buy a plain-looking ring rather than something diamond-encrusted… They do it in all the movies. Do you wish to marry me, Naruto?"

The demon ninja turned red in the face and laughed nervously. "Um, I, well…uh…!"

The Overlord smirked and closed the ring box. "Too bad then! You're still in the process of courting me. So until we see how things really work out between us, consider our engagement temporarily postponed."

Naruto blinked. "Uh… Okay…?"

"But since you are the first man to actually propose to me, I suppose I should give you your gift early as well…" Rozalin trailed off.

"EH? You actually got a present for me?"

"Of course I did! This is what people who are in courtship must do for each other, is it not? Anyway, for tonight…you may sleep in my room. That is the greatest gift I could give."

Naruto stared in surprise. _'Sleep in my room…? Like…'_ An image of Rozalin wearing skimpy lingerie appeared in his mind. "Oh, wow…!" _'This is the best Christmas EVER!'_

"Of course, you'll be sleeping on the floor…"

"The _floor_...? …I can take that."

**X-X-X**

**For Your Information!**

**NISA **is the abbreviation for **Nippon-Ichi Software America, **the company that produces the Disgaea games in America.

**Majin** are the strongest creatable class in Disgaea 1, 2, and 3. In D4, they're replaced with **Androids**, who are just as powerful and difficult to unlock.

**Baciels** are a creatable demon class that are giant demons with a cannon for an arm.

**X-X-X**

_Remember to read and review! And Happy Holidays!_


End file.
